Year of the Spark: June 5
by Sparky Army
Summary: Are you kidding me? You even have the hots for our boss?"


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

AN (sparkly): This is set pretty early season one taken from The Game. (I know we don't have the second part of the 2-3 fic, but don't worry, that will be up later.) This is just a fun little fic I couldn't resist writing, not beta'd. But Enjoy!

**A Thing for Blondes and Brunettes**

sparklyshimmer2010

"So you're sure this is just a game room, right Rodney?" Despite his friends earlier statements John had to be absolutely sure. He didn't want to get into any trouble while in an Ancient lab of some sort. Although the question was all a bit too late as they'd already dabbled somewhat into the aspects of the two countries in the database.

"Yeah, of course. What kind of experiment or device could it be if it lets you style women's hair?"

Well that was a good point.

"Yeah, about that, let me see what you chose." He was rather curious as to what McKay would have picked.

"Well if you must know, I chose one that reminded me of an old flame."

John snorted as he came over to Rodney's side of the console. Rodney brought up the right screen and showed John a short, blonde hairstyle.

Of course.

"Colonel Samantha Carter eh? Didn't think she counted as an old flame. I mean, unless you count chasing her around, trying to outsmart her, and making her hate you, and old flame."

"First of all, she does not hate me. And second, how the hell do you know about our, uh, relationship?"

From one Jack O'Neill, John thought, but outwardly answered him with a shrug. Jack had told him a few things once he had decided to go to Atlantis.

Rodney luckily let it go. "Whatever. No, I actually styled it after a girl from college, Theresa Geldar, the girl I named my country after. She was a very cute blonde."

"Did you stalk her too?" John couldn't resist asking. It was just too easy to tease his new friend.

"I did not stalk _either _of them. In fact Theresa and I dated twice."

"Hmm. So you've got a thing for blondes?"

"Well I do admit to a certain attractive weakness, yes."

John rolled his eyes. Rodney happened to catch it.

"Oh, and let's see your hairstyle, hmm?"

And before John could stop him, Rodney scrambled over to where John had previously been sitting. John quickly came up next him and after some childish swatting at each other, Rodney was able to bring it up on the computer.

Rodney stared at the screen in disbelief, jaw definitely falling open a couple of inches.

"That's not like Teyla…"

"No, Rodney, it's not."

Instead, the hair was shorter, a bit darker, and with a hint of red…

And suddenly it clicked. "Are you kidding me!?" Rodney asked in disgust. "You even have the hots for our boss!?"

John's face turned slightly red and he brought his arm up to his neck in a gesture that showed he was uncomfortable.

"That does not mean I have 'the hots' for Dr. Weir."

"Please, _that_ is Elizabeth's hair. You chose it because you like it. Regardless of whether or not you designed it specifically after her, that means you must find her attractive."

He was looking way to smug.

John inwardly groaned. This was not going to be good. "Fine. Fine, so I find her attractive. You don't think she's attractive?"

"Well sure, I guess. But like you said, I have a thing for blondes like Sam, and you my friend, have a thing for brunettes like Elizabeth."

"You have a thing for brunettes like Dr. Weir?" A new voice asked in delighted surprise. Lt. Ford stood in the doorway with an insane grin pointed in John's direction.

John silently cursed, feeling the need to bang his head on the console. He raised his finger at Ford, opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't think of anything _to _say. He let out a breath on frustration and sat down in his chair, arms folded across his chest in a pout. The three men in the room couldn't have looked more like little boys.

John missed the the wide smiles Aiden and Rodney exchanged. Aiden could see a great opportunity to tease the Major for once.

"Yes he does, no wonder he agreed to join the expedition." said Rodney. John almost strangled him.

Aiden laughed. "Yeah?" And John almost decked him.

"And he so has a crush."

And 'he' almost fell out of his chair. He scowled in their direction. "I do not."

"I agree with McKay, I think you do." John gave him a look. "Sir." He finished lamely, trying to look serious.

"Just because I find her attractive does not mean I actually have a crush on her."

"So maybe it's more than that." Aiden suggested. This time John did fall out of the chair. Aiden just smirked as John glared and sat back down while Rodney took no notice.

"Well either way, now that I think about it you do seem kinda smitten with her. Always making her smile."

"And let's not forget how he's always defending her."

"Oh of course, of course."

John let his head drop in his hands. Looked like he wasn't getting out of this. Denial was over. So what if he liked Dr. Weir?

Oh yeah. So that could _not _get out.

"She's smart, she's kind and she's a strong woman. Yes, I like her."

"Yes you like her…?" Rodney prompted, wanting the full admission.

"Yes I like her as more than a friend. Happy now McKay?" he asked, giving him a withering look.

"Ecstatic actually." He smiled triumphantly and Ford laughed again.

"You two would be cute together."

"Ford, I'm gonna ask you to never repeat this."

"Oh, come on, sir, I'm sure plenty of others – "

If you keep this to yourself we can officially name it the Life Signs Detector."

Aiden grinned more. He grinned way too much in John's opinion.

"Works for me, sir!" And he practically bounced off, leaving John and Rodney alone again.

John rolled his eyes at the young man,

"You realize that the abbreviation spells LSD." McKay said.

"And why would _you _realize that?"

"It was around a lot in college, Ok?"

John just shook his head but suddenly looked at him suspiciously. Rodney's smug look turned a bit nervous.

"What? I – I won't say anything about your liking Elizabeth either."

"Well you won't unless you've lost the will to live."

Silence reined in on them for a bit while they both went back to establishing their countries. But Rodney couldn't resist some last remarks.

"You think she'd go for a cocky flyboy like you?"

John looked irked. "Well what's wrong with me, exactly? Roguishly handsome, brave, funny…"

"Oh you want a list? Well let's see, where do I start? Ah, your hair…"

John dropped his head again, this time letting it hit the console. He tried to ignore the scientist as he rambled. Maybe she should get away and go see Elizabeth…

Damn, he so had it bad for her.


End file.
